Por un puñado de donuts
by Jumn
Summary: Inducido por la glotonería, Ace consigue llegar a las deliciosas islas de Totto Land bajo cierto riesgo. La gula y la máquina de quemar calorías que es su estómago lo lleva a cometer uno de los errores más graves de su vida. Ya no es cuestión de pagar lo consumido. Y Katakuri será el encargado de ejecutarlo.
1. Por gula

**Creo que Katakuri es uno de los mejores personajes que existen en una obra shonen. No es especialmente complejo pero tiene matices. Espero que Oda decida convertirlo en el nuevo protagonista. Porque honestamente, no se unirá a la tripulación de los Mugiwara (¿Os imagináis que al final si?) Entonces tendré que editar este comentario Ja ja ja ja**

**Ace en muchos aspectos es muy contrario a Katakuri, por eso creo que su lado divertido e impulsivo combinan con la personalidad calmada y mente fría de Katakuri. **

**En fin, que yo creo que los dos son como el pescado y las patatas: saben bien por separado, pero juntos están mejor. (?)**

* * *

Reconoció el barco de la Yonkou, Big mon; Con más de quince metros de eslora, el colorido barco emanaba un olor a dulce y azúcar que hacía salivar a cualquier niño y adulto con apreciación al dulce. No se trataba solo de la apariencia a tarta, buena parte del exterior estaba echa de ingredientes comestibles. Y aparte del exterior, dentro del barco, en su almacenes, estaba a rebosaba de dulces deliciosos y cuidadosamente seleccionados para saciar los antojos del caprichoso paladar de Big Mom.

Ace observó como el colosal y pintoresco barco arribaba en el puerto de la ciudad. Ace y su división estaban de viaje por algunas islas protegidas con la bandera de padre. Estaban comiendo en una taberna cuando alguien gritó: "los piratas de Big Mom están aquí." Ace quiso dar la cara, pero sus compañeros lo disuadieron a tiempo, aconsejando al joven pirata que nunca es bueno empezar una trifulca. Ace no estaba de acuerdo, pero decidió esperar. Los ciudadanos se mostraron temerosos, pero la bandera de Barbablanca les otorgaba cierta seguridad y no todos se escondieron en sus casas cuando los piratas estrafalarios pisaron tierra firme. Era por la tarde en un día corriente en la ciudad portuaria, los negocios no iban a cerrar sus puertas ni echar las persianas porque unos piratas llegasen. Tenían miedo, pero también fe en poder hacer negocios con extranjeros que arribaban el navío en el puerto después de quien sabe cuantas semanas o meses de viaje en alta mar.

Los piratas se mostraban magnánimos al tiempo que altaneros, pero su trato con la gente fue cordial, pues solo quería comprar algunos dulces para llenar más las arcas de deliciosos regalos para la emperatriz del mar. La ciudad había ganado cierta fama por unos donuts de vainilla y crema. Los dulces habían atraído a muchos turistas, era cuestión de tiempo que la mujer más golosa de los mares quisiera algunos. Ace había ido a la pastelería a comerlos antes. A el solo le dieron una caja gratis de seis. Deliciosos, pero se los acabó en dos parpadeos y no le darían más a menos que pagase en mano primero. La gente de la zona ya conocían a Ace y su manía de comer sin pagar. Aquella gente les debía mucho a Barbablanca, pero si tenían que dejar que Ace tomara todo lo que quisiera sin pagar, se quedarían en números rojos. —Además, Edward les dijo que avisaran si algunos de sus hijos se dedicaba a hacer el "gamberro" en su territorio.—

Los piratas de Big mom no llegaron a ver a los de Barbablanca, que permanecieron en la taberna esperando a ver si se iban de buenas.

—Voy al baño. —avisó el comandante de la segunda división.

—¿Adonde vas? —preguntó uno.

—Ya lo he dicho, al baño. —repitió señalando la puerta que daba al baño.

Su compañero estrechó los ojos y lo miró, desconfiado.

—He bebido mucho, me hago pis.

—vale, vale… —le indicó con un además que se fuera—. Pero no tardes mucho, Ace. —aunque Ace fuera su comandante, todos sus compañeros lo consideraban como un amigo y se permitían tutearle.

—Bueno, puede que también me entren ganas de hacer lo "otro". —y se encerró en el baño.

El baño de la taberna tenía una estrecha ventana rectangular donde apenas le cabría la cabeza y un brazo, pero estaba abierta y él era el hombre de fuego. Escapó por la ventana convertido en una ráfaga ardiente no sin antes dejar una nota encima del lavamanos.

Mientras cargaban los dulces al barco y los bajaban a la despensa, Ace aprovechó para colarse en el barco. El crepitar de las flamas llamó la atención de algunos oídos atentos, pero gracias a sus habilidades y suerte increíble consiguió llegar a la despensa sin llamar ser visto.

Era mejor de lo que imaginaba. Montañas de deliciosos dulces apilados en cajas y bandejas que llegaban hasta el techo. El único espacio libre estaba reservado para los pasillos. Hacia algo de frío, pues era una nevera gigantesca, pero Ace sabía regular su temperatura corporal.

Había mucho donde elegir, pero lo más cercano a su vista y mano era una bandeja de profiteroles rellenos que no dudó en engullir. Estaban para tirar cohetes de lo ricos y fríos que estaban. Cierto es que no había terminado de comer en la taberna, aun le quedaban veinte platos que no habían salido de la cocina, pero ¿en qué lugar encontraría tantos postres sino aquí? Tendría que cambiar algunos entrantes por pastelitos, pero no le importaba, después de todo, había comido mucha carne y ensalada de patatas. Se estaba dejando llevar por la gula, pues sabía de sobra que aunque cogiera un poco de cada y recolocara las cosas para rellenar los huecos, acabarían por darse cuanta que faltaba víveres cuando hicieran recuento. Y aún sabiéndolo no podía parar, cada dulce nuevo que probaba le parecía más delicioso y refinado que el anterior

—¡Que rico! —gritó de felicidad.

Todos los rellenos estaban buenos, todas las coberturas; crujientes blandas o gelatinosas estaban para morirse, no podía dejar de comer.

En la ciudad portuaria:

—¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí! ¡EH! —Tuvo que entrar, nadie tardaba más de una hora en el baño. Encima, no respondían cuando tocaba a la puerta. Y tuvo que ser el quien descubrió la carta en el baño—. "voy a ir por unos postres, no os preocupéis, no tardaré, disculpa." —leyó.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros que fue a ver. Todos habían terminado de comer y esperaban a que Ace regresara del baño.

—Ace nos la ha liado. —se desbordaron unas lágrimas de impotencia.

Cuando sus compañeros salieron pitando de la taberna —sin pagar— descubrieron que la pesadilla era real: El barco de Bog Mom se había marchado y no se veía su silueta en el mar.

Nuevo Mundo. Totto Land:

En unas horas llegaría el Queen Mama Chanter a Whole Cake y todos los ayudantes y Hommies esperaban a las órdenes del amo Perospero. Es mejor tener los preparativos listos antes que tarde. A Mamá no le gustaban los retrasos.

Dentro del castillo ya se estaban organizando para la fiesta.

Los hijos de Big Mom ya habían llegado, pero solo los organizadores estaban atareados, aunque el resto, si querían, aceptaban pequeños encargos. Todo iba según lo planeado; habían terminado de decorar el salón de baile y habían traído las fuentes cargadas de deliciosos donuts con glaseado y otros aperitivos dulces. Faltaba otro cargamento por llegar; el más importante porque era el que llevaba los ingredientes y postres más valiosos.

A Katakuri le hubiera gustado decir que no, pero su madre, que siempre estaba hambrienta de festejos y azúcar, no desaprovecharía ningún cumpleaños de cualquiera de sus hijos; y menso de sus primeros trillizos: Katakuri, Daifuku y Oven.

A muchos les daba vergüenza celebrar su cumpleaños cuando llegaban a cierta edad, pero mejor estar de acuerdo con los deseos de su madre antes que arriesgarse a una fiesta sorpresa. Porque las fiestas de cumpleaños sorpresas organizadas por mamá tenían tendencias infantiles: decoraciones animadas y estridentes, fuentes de los dulces favoritos de madre repartidas en cada esquina e invitados que estaban demás. Por eso, antes que exculparse y decir algo como: "No me apetece una fiesta, mejor salgo con mis hermanos a tomar algo por ahí." Mamá podría fingir entender las razones de sus hijos mayores, pero en su mente ya estaba gestando la forma de la tarta e imaginando la decoración. Pero la tarta siempre era un acierto. Ningún cumpleañero elegía los sabores de su tarta, pues mamá ya había realizado el pedido por cada uno de sus hijos para los próximos veinte años de adelanto, y a nadie le molestaba porque la elección de sabores nunca defraudaba. Al menos, madre conocía los gustos de sus hijos y Streusen era un gran pastelero capaz de cumplir la orden de sabores más inconexas y hacer que combinaran en u delicioso pastel de cumpleaños.

Una sorpresa al final de la fiesta que merecía una paciencia entusiasta.

Un pastel que supiera a Donuts, era por lo único que estaba dispuesto a dejar que su madre le organizara una fiesta —sin sorpresas— con su madre y sus hermanos de invitado. Quizás asistiría algún sobrino, y si madre tenía un nuevo marido, también estaba invitado, pero este año no sería el caso. Una fiesta familiar muy concurrida, pero sin decoraciones chillonas y atracciones ni eventos que él ni sus hermanos trillizos no habían pedido. «Solo quiero una fiesta formal» le había dicho a su madre un mes antes cuando le preguntó a él y sus hermanos si quería hacer algo especial para su cumpleaños.

Y hablando de cumpleaños; lo que no podía faltar en una celebración así aparte de la tarta: eran los regalos. Sus hermanos y su madre obvio le regalarían algo. —Él tenía un regalo para Daifuku y Oven, y ellos traerían algo para los otros dos. Su pequeña tradición entre hermanos trillizos— Pero no tendría más de ochenta regalos por tener ochenta y cinco hermanos y una madre atenta. A veces, muchos de ellos se juntaban para hacer un único regalo especial.

No buscaba nada especial este año, estaba bien con la tarta y el bufete de pasteles y donuts. Pero no desdeñaría ningún regalo bien intencionado de sus hermanos. Aunque, si alguno le trajera una mujer de pechos generosos y de altura considerable, estaría más que agradecido. Meneó la cabeza con reproche, no estaba bien pensar esas cosas. Ni siquiera Daifuku y Oven, los trillizos con los que había crecido conocían su faceta lujuriosa.

En su camino al castillo, la gente salía de sus casas para saludarlo y felicitarle. Katakuri se limitaba a agradecerles magnánimo. La gente de Totto Land caía semi-desmayados a sus pies. No podían soportar tanta grandeza ni belleza junta. Katakuri los miraba sin prestar mucha atención a los ciudadanos, pero cuando veía una mujer con curvas y grandes senos, fijaba su mirada en su cintura y escote. Lamentablemente, aunque había muchas mujeres guapas con buen cuerpo, a su lado le hacían parecer un monstruo. Aunque había mujeres piernas largas que no se veían una miniatura a su lado, no significaba que iría a meter ficha, pues, era demasiado arriesgado. Tenía una reputación que mantener y un secreto guardado con el más cauto de los recelos. Aunque sabía que podía tener a cualquier mujer de cualquier isla del país, —salvando a sus hermanas— se abstenía por seguridad. Prefería aprovechar bien sus pequeñas aventuras como pirata, escasas, pero la oportunidad estaba en las islas ajenas a al reino de su madre, donde nadie lo conocía realmente. Incluso en el extranjero encontraba muchas pretendientes. La única condición que ponía era; que tenía que aceptar vendarse los ojos. Si desobedecían, juraba que algo malo les pasaría, esa amenaza velada les hacía replantearse la oferta y reducía los tonteos de algunas jóvenes en exceso atrevidas. Y la mujer que osara desobedecer encontraría la muerte.

—Hermano katakuri. —se acercó Opera.

Katakuri, dentro del castillo dejó que los peones se llevaran su capa negro azabache.

—¿Que pasa, Hermano Opera? —su hermano se veía apurado y una sombra de miedo oscurecía su rostro cubierto de crema blanca.

—Nos acaban de informar que faltan dulces.

—¿Qué falta? —enarcó una ceja.

—Tamago nos acaba de llamar desde Queen Mama Chanter. Dijo que desde hace unos días, la despensa se veía más vacía. Fueron al almacén de los dulces y empezaron a contar, y falta casi la mitad del cargamento. —explicó con alteraciones en la voz que revelaban su nerviosismo.

—Hum… —la merienda no era por el, sino por mamá. Odiaba que las cosas no salieran según lo planeado. Si llegaba a descubrirlo, se enfadaría bastante—. ¿Por qué no hacen traer más? No importa de donde vengan, lo importante es que podamos cumplir el cupo. —sabía que había algo raro, pero lo importante era solventar el problema antes de que mamá le diera una rabieta.

—Pero…

—¿Qué?

La crema de Opera se derritió más y miró a su hermano mayor directamente a los ojos, serio.

—Falta un poco de todo, pero hay algo que definitivamente desapareció… —esperó un momento—Los donuts de vainilla y crema…

Katakuri abrió los ojos como plato. ¿Qué estaba escuchando?

—¿Qué dices? —donuts de vainilla y crema, un tipo de donuts especiales que solo había en dos pastelerías del mundo. Sospechaba que los tendría para su cumpleaños, pero le habían robado la ilusión como a un niño que le prometen que esa tarde irá al parque de atracciones pero se pone a llover.

—Mamá no me perdonará que te lo haya dicho —se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Pero tu probaste esos donuts, si pusiéramos otros en vez de esos en la tarta, lo notarías, pero mamá no los probó aún, por eso...

—Está bien. —levantó una mano para indicar que parase.

—Hermano…

—Dime ¿el barco ha llegado ya?

—No, pero está apunto de llegar al muelle.

—Está bien. —giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir del castillo. No hacía ni dos segundo que había llegado y ya tenía trabajo que hacer. El elemento sorpresa de la tarta había sido tan prontamente descubierto como arruinado. Y alguien pagaría por ello; aquel impertinente glotón podía darse por muerto.


	2. La lujuria

Dentro del almacén de Queen Mama Chanter:

Oculto en una esquina, Ace intentaba descansar el estómago y su cuerpo.

Antes de darse cuenta, el enorme barco de la Yonkou zarpó de vuelta a casa y Ace se había quedado en la bodega refrigerada picoteando tan despreocupadamente. Y cuando salió a hurtadillas a la cubierta, ya estaban en alta mar. Podría haber cogido un bote e intentar escapar, pero el log pose que podía orientalo en el nuevo mundo estaba en su mochila, la que se dejó en la taberna para no levantar sospechas. Tan seguro estaba de que todo saldría como se imaginaba en su cabeza, que de los nervios por no saber como saldría ahora de este enredo, retornó al almacén y comió más. Y así paso casi tres días, hinchándose de dulces y hurtando alguna que otra carne de la cocina. Había comido tantos dulces que ya le empezaban a sentar mal, también quemaba bastante al ser un refrigerador gigante su lugar de escondite. Pero en general no tenía nada en particular que hacer, salvo dormir y mantener su cuerpo caliente, y cuando cerraba los ojos, nunca se dormía del todo permaneciendo en alerta. Y eso le estaba empezando a pesar factura, pues se sentía somnoliento la mayor parte del tiempo.

Esa tarde estaba oyendo mucho ajetreo afuera. Muy probablemente, estaban preparándose para conducir el barco a puerto. Al fin tierra firme y una nueva esperanza de salir de esta. Había aguantado mucho durante todo esos días, pensando si debía o no enfrentarse a ellos. Ganas no le faltaban, pero no quería meter a padre en un conflicto con otro yonkou. Haría todo lo posible para salir de este lío sin necesidad de usar la violencia.

Pero justo ahora se había dado otro atracón de dulces y se sentía pesado. Así que decidió descansar un poco escondido en su fuerte de cajas vacías oculta tras una esquina de los pasillos que dividían el almacén en segmentos. Su intención era descansar un poco, pero no quedarse dormido.

Katakuri entró en el almacén. El aire estaba frío y el vaho se desprendía de su bufanda al espirar. Llevaba su lanza a mano. Las espuelas de sus botas tintineaban a cada paso que daba. El haki de observación le ayudó a ver el futuro próximo. Sabía lo que hacer.

A mitad del pasillo, se otorgó un segundo y suspiró hondo. Si caminaba como lo estaba haciendo, el polizonte lo advertiría y una inexplicable ráfaga de fuego pasaría por su izquierda y le rozaría la bufanda, prendiéndole fuego. ¿Qué hacer para no llamar su atención? Escrutó por el rabillo del ojo y observó a los asustando pero atentos espectadores que lo observaban detrás de las puertas. Katakuri les indico con un ademán que se alejara y cerraran las puertas. Los hombres obedecieron y cerraron las dos puertas despacio, pero eran grandes y pesadas y los goznes chirriaron levemente. Afortunadamente, nada extraño pasó luego de que quedaran encerrados. Terció en el segundo pasillo. Las bandejas de dulces no se habían movido de sitio, era más seguro esperar que Katakuri solucionara el problema con la rata antes de empezar a descargar. Existía el riesgo de que se fastidiaran los aperitivos, pero Katakuri no iba a permitir que se desperdiciaran ni un solo pastel más.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado lo comido, porque era tu última cena. —Se atrevió a amenazar. El polizonte estaba acorralado. levantó su lanza, en guardia.

Alguien rezongó en la última esquina y escuchó movimiento. Si hacía el mínimo ruido, aún podría cogerlo desprevenido. Matar a una bestia dormida carecía de interés, pero cuanto antes acabara con el problema de forma limpia, mejor.

Con lentitud y cautela, llegó a una pila de cajas y bandejas vacías. Quitó dos cajas de en medio y lo descubrió a un joven de pelo oscuro, hombros anchos complexión fuerte y músculos trabajados que dormía profundamente en posición fetal. Un sombrero naranja le ocultaba parte del rostro. Se agachó y estiró el brazo para descubrir su rostro tranquilo y mejillas marcadas con pecas. No le sonaba, pero algo le decía que no era una rata cualquiera. Ningún hombre con juicio osaría a colarse en un barco pirata y darse un atracón de las arcas personales de Big Mom.

Ace se revolvió de espaldas en sueños y tiró algunas cajas de un manotazo. El ruido lo despertó de sopetón.

—¡Ah! —se sorprendió.

Katakuri abrió los ojos como platos. Ese símbolo tatuado en la espalda era de…

—¿Y mi sombrero? —se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

El general dulce echó el brazo hacia atrás y el acero de mogura refulgió. El impacto abrió una brecha en el suelo. Ni sangre ni cuerpo, solo tablones de madera astillados.

—Oye, ¿le podrías decir a esa gente que abrieran las puertas? —Ace se había colocado detrás de Katakuri.

—Eres rápido. —y él había sido imprudente al no activar el haki antes de dar el golpe.

—Gracias. Oye, no quiero problemas, si les pide que me abran la puerta, me voy pitando y no me volveréis a ver más ¿entendido? —apuntó con el pulgar detrás de su espalda.

—Si no buscabas problemas, ¿qué haces aquí entonces? —desclavó el arma del suelo. No le gustaba dañar el barco.

—¿Una confusión? —se encogió de hombros.

—O eres muy ingenuo, o extremadamente tonto. —observó Katakuri.

—No era mi intención quedarme aquí encerrado. —negó con un aspaviento.

—No tienes idea de lo que has echo.

—Quien roba a un ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

—Me das pena. Tu tontería te llevará a una dolorosa muerte.

—Podemos arreglar las cosas por las buenas. —No tenía fe en sus propias palabras, pero su voz estaba cargada de la confianza propia de un pirata que sabe que no es precisamente débil.

—Pero solo hay una forma de que pueda perdonarte por tu crimen. —zanjó.

El cuerpo de Ace se prendió en llamas. Podía recorrer un extremo a otro en cuestión de segundos y carbonizar la madera de la puerta no le habría supuesto mucha dificultad. Ese podría ser un buen plan de escape, pero no podía huir. No solo porque quisiera plantarle cara; la mirada de ese hombre decía a viva voz que no lo dejaría en paz hasta los confines del mundo.

Al ver el refulgir del fuego, Katakuri analizó la situación y actuó en consecuencia; Oleadas de mochi se cernieron sobre el hombre de fuego y él, quedando encerrados en una cúpula. Ace intentó derretir el mochi, pero Katakuri lograba reparar los agujeros más deprisa de lo que Ace lograba derretir. Avió el fuego y convirtió las paredes de dulce arroz inflado en llamas sofocantes. Katakuri sudaba a mares, y el humo no tenía donde salir. Si seguía así, el humo acabaría por dañar su pulmones. Pero tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Aquello se había convertido en un horno al rojo vivo, pero incluso la llama más alta se extinguiría en un parpadeo sin se quedaba sin oxígeno que alimentarse. Arriesgado, pero no era el único expuesto al peligro.

Y el fuego de Ace se apagó. Se había consumido todo el oxígeno de la cúpula y su cuerpo cayó agotado envuelto en humo y oscuridad. El mochi derretido goteaba de las paredes y pringó a Ace, Haciendo más difícil resurgir otra llama. No lo entendía. Sabía que aquel tipo lo encerró con él, ¿acaso podría aguantar estar ahí con las llamas apunto de quedarse sin aire que respirar?

—¿Se te han bajado los humos? —Katakuri se acercó a él. Tenía el cuerpo perlado en sudor y sus brazos y torso descubiertos estaban sucios de hollín al igual que su ropa.

Antes de que el círculo de fuego se cerrara, Katakuri se cubrió la boca con una improvisada máscara de mochi con un cordón conectado a la cúpula que se deshizo en menos de un minuto por el calor de las llamas, pero le sirvió para aguantar unos segundos extras. La falta de aire le provocaba mareo.

—¿Eso era un chiste? —Rezongó. Agotado, todavía le quedaba humor a pesar del cansancio. Había estado una semana ahí tirado, atiborrándose a medida que consumía fuego para calentarse. Perdió la forma, pero aún no quemó todo el azúcar—. ¡HIGAN! —disparó una bala de fuego directo al corazón de Katakuri.

La llama pasó sin rozar el agujero que se abrió en el pecho del hombre.

—¡HOTARUBI! —las chispas se dispersaron como luciérnagas de noche. A Katakuri no le hizo falta el arrojo de luz para conocer los movimientos de su oponente, pero un vistazo al futuro lo alarmó de sobremanera—. ¡HIDARUMA! —las luciérnagas acariciaron con calidez la piel de Katakuri, y acto seguido estallaron todas a la vez generando una explosión que reventó la cúpula de mochi viscoso.

Las paredes y los pasteles que estaban en primera fila quedaron impregnados de mochi. La masa de arroz dulce empezó a deslizarse y juntarse hasta formar un cuerpo de cinco metros.

—Eres duro. —resolló Ace. Aunque estaba fatigado, su cuerpo era puro combustible para su fuego. Cruzó los dedos formando una cruz—. ¡JUUYIKA! —la masa amorfa de mochi se dividió en dos como las aguas al ser golpeadas por una vara, esquivando el ataque. —EN…

—Deberías pararte a pensar antes de lanzar ataques a lo loco.

Ace giró tan rápido sobre su eje que trastabilló y casi cae. El general dulce estaba detrás suya, empuñando el tridente. Rápidamente, Ace se dispuso a preparar otro ataque de fuego, pero algo le aferró los tobillos y lo hizo caer estrepitosamente de espaldas. El suelo se lo estaba tragando.

—¿Cómo? —protestó. Intentó arrastrarse hacia fuera, pero descubrió que el suelo se había convertido en una masa pegajosa que envolvía sus talones. Más masa de arroz dulce se aferró en torno a sus brazos y muñeca. Ace forcejeó, pero cuando más se movía, más oleadas de mochi se unían para enterrar su torso. Empezó a sentirse pesado y le costaba respirar.

—Puedo convertir todo lo que esté a mi alrededor en mochi.

—¿Mochi? —bocabajo, lamió el grillete de mochi echo con los tablones del suelo—. Se parece, pero sabe raro.

Esa probada con la lengua, como si lamiera un helado, hizo estremecer a Katakuri. Que sus enemigos probasen o comieran su mochi le dejaba templado, pero algo había en ese gesto que hacía aletear las mariposas en su estómago.

—Depende de lo que "convierta" sabe distinto. —explico. Acto seguido, se preguntó cómo es que le daba explicaciones fútiles al hombre que debía matar—. No tengo tiempo. —atribulado, puso más mochi sobre la espalda del joven. Ace ahogó un grito, apenas podía respirar. Cuando Katakuri empezaba a preguntarse qué hacía que no se convertía en fuego para intentar escapar de la prisión de mochi, el rugido de un estómago hambriento retumbó por el almacén.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —que acto más reprensible, pensó—. ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre después de todo lo que te has comido?

Ace no estaba para replantearse su comportamiento, aunque debería. Pero la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y creyó que ese podría ser su fin si no hacía algo para llegar oxígeno a su adormilado cerebro.

—Encima te los comiste tú todos los donuts. —se había comprobado que aunque faltaba un poco de todo, de lo que no quedaba ni una migaja eran esos preciados y novedosos donuts que se usarían como elemento sorpresa para el pastel que toda su familia esperaba con ansias—. A mamá no le importará empezar una pelea con otro yonkou sabiendo tu pecado.

—Ah…

—Le has jodido la ilusión a un niño en su cumpleaños. —el que estaba hablando, era su niño interior, rabioso y triste de no poder comer su dulce favorito. Dijo niño porque no iba a revelar (ni a un futuro cadáver) que era él, el adulto que estaba gruñón y enojado porque no recibiría lo que le habían prometido.

—tio… lo siento. —empezó a llorar. Katakuri se echó hacia atrás, sorbresaltado, y dejó de ejercer presión con su poder—. Si hubiera sabido que era para el cumpleaños… de un niño… no lo habría echo. Perdón.

Las espuelas de sus botas tintinearon al acercarse al comandante de la segunda división de Barbablanca. Con un ademán, el mochi se apartó de la espalda del joven, y acarició el tatuaje.

—No lo toques. —vociferó, molesto.

—¿Qué no quieres que toque? ¿el símbolo, o a ti? —deslizó los dedos sobre la musculada espalda de Portgas. Su palma le cubría la mitad de la espalda. Ace se estremeció con el tacto, el tejido raído del guante le hacía consquillas,

Katakuri reflexionó; era su deber matarlo, pero si empezaban una guerra con otro yonkou sería malo para el imperio creciente de madre, tampoco quería involucrar a sus hermanos se vieran envuelto en tal guerra. Por supuesto sopesó la idea de echar las culpas a otros, pero si Barbablanca descubría la verdad estarían en la mismas y puede que atacara con más rencor.

Se quitó el guante algo destrozado y acercó un dedo a los labios de Ace. Esos labios habían probado sus anhelados donuts. —hacía media hora no sabía que adornarían la tarta, pero estaba tan decepcionado como si hubiera estado contando los días para que llegara la hora del pastel— Acarició esos carnosos y cálidos labios y Ace profirió un gruñido de protesta, pero no tenía intención de morder. Se llevo el dedo a la boca. Sabía dulce, demasiado dulce; una mezcolanza de toda la confitería que había pasado por su boca.

Ace ya no sentía presión, tenía el pulso acelerado y respiraba con fiereza, no sabía qué pasaría, pero tenía que salir de esta. Su oponente era inteligente, quizás demasiado para un chico obstinado con medir su fuerza. Padre decía que debías observar bien a tu enemigo antes de atacar, pero Ace solo se quedaba con una idea superficial de sus enseñanzas. Como joven imprudente que era, no sabía medir sus límites.

La fuerza no residía en su tamaño. El hombre tenía una poderosa lanza, una pasmosa intuición y un control abrumador sobre su poder. Se había enfrentado a rivales grandes y fuertes, y hasta un barco de la marina, pero ninguno tenía ni punto de comparación con el general dulce. Como sea, Ace no dudaba ni un segundo de que no fuera capas de poder con ese tio de cinco metros a pesar de que las circunstancias no lo favorecían.

De momento, no atacaba porque quería observar la situación. Katakuri lo mantenía aferrado al suelo pegajoso de mochi, pero ya no lo presionaba para asfixiarlo ¿por qué? ¿a que venía inspeccionar su tatuaje? ¿estaba buscando algún rastro en sus labios? ¿de qué? ya sabía que él se los había comido. Su comportamiento le parecía muy extraño.

Katakuri se agachó y acercó su nariz a la melena oscura y brillante de Ace. El joven soltó un quejido, incómodo. A este punto, ni siquiera el general dulce podía explicar su manera de actuar. Pero algo había; no sabía si era su olor, el sabor melifluo de sus labios, o algún aspecto de su constitución que le hacía dudar cada segundo al tiempo que no dejaba de mirarlo con más anhelo.

Pasó el dedo índice anular por su cuello, deslizándolos hacia abajo siguiendo su columna como guía. Hasta toparse con el pliegue del pantalón. Dudó un instante. Y finalmente apretó una de sus nalgas; suaves y firme.

—¡HEY! —protestó. Ace dobló el cuello observando pon el rabillo del ojo donde se estaba posicionando esa manaza.

Apunto estuvo de tirar del cinturón de cuero del muchacho hasta que su consciencia lo detuvo. «No, aquí no. No debo.»

El estómago de Ace volvió a aquejarse con sonoros gruñidos, y el enfado de Katakuri, casi extinto, volvió a fulgurar en sus ojos y arrugó su entrecejo. Ace estaba apunto de convertirse en fuego, pero tenía mucha hambre. Aunque aun quedaba muchos dulces, lo que le apetecía realmente era algo salado; pasta o carne.

Se sentó a horcajadas encima del joven moreno. La sombra de su gran torso cubría el metro ochenta y cinco que constituía la estatura de Ace. La arruga en el ceño de Katakuri se dobló y aumentó su enojo. Ace respiraba con fuerza. Había pagado su fuego casi por completo y el frío de la despensa empezó a penetrar en su piel. Cuando Katakuri se posiciono encima suya, cierto calor corporal le cobijó, pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Sentía un aura muy pesada sobre el, pero ni rastro de intenciones asesinas que lo obligaran a incendiarse aunque le quedaran pocas fuerzas.

Katakuri bajó su caderas con cuidado y rozó la bragueta con la costuras del pantalón del joven. Ace ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. Katakuri movió la cintura con cuidado, emulando los movimientos del coito. Ace no podía expresar con palabras la incómodo que se sentía y soltó un gruñido a modo de protesta. El general dulce tampoco estaba conforme, no había encontrado la posición adecuada y eso le fastidiaba de sobremanera. Ace era demasiado bajo comparado con el, como una rata al lado de un gato.

Inclinándose más hacia abajo, los cabellos oscuros del joven le hacían cosquillas en los pectorales. Si Ace doblara las rodillas para alzar su culo estaría mejor. Entonces, unos locuaces pensamientos le sobrevino, despertandolo del sopor. Y comprendió con repulso lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó más espacio entre su torso y el cuerpo tembloroso recostado del moreno. Apartó el mochi de las piernas y los brazos de Ace y le ayudó a ponerse boca arriba. Despacio, Katakuri volvió a posicionarse y se impactó al descubrir también que Ace abría las piernas, permitiendo el paso su entrepierna, que ya la estaba sintiendo muy apretada. Apenas lo había tocado y ya estaba ardiendo en deseo de intimar con ese enano pecoso. Ace agarró el dobladillo de la chaqueta de cuero. Podía haberle prendido fuego, pero se abstuvo. Katakuri agachó la cabeza y subió la mirada del joven con gentileza. Su cuerpo le hacía sombra, pero a través de las sombras los colores encendidos de su mejillas sobresalían sobre su piel bronceada por el sol.

Hacía frío, ambos desprendían vaho entre sus labios, pero ninguno tenía frío.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—¿Y tu? Te has puesto a manosearme. —la verdad era que Ace, después de tanto tiempo encerrado en el barco, intentando matar el aburrimiento con dulces y más bollos, surgió en el un imperioso deseo de necesidad antes horas antes que el general dulce le atacara de improvisto y que reprimió con voluntad. El hombre que tenía delante no podía describirse como atractivo a ojos de Ace, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando le tanteó la espalda, y la forma que le acarició sus labios le resultó tierno. Pero las ganas de aquel gigantón quedaron expuestas cuando le tocó la nalga, y Ace, aparte de sobresaltado, las ganas de aliviar su fuero interno acudieron a él.

Puede que no fuera ni el momento ni el lugar, pero cuando el calentón acudía era difícil de controlar.


	3. Demasiado soberbio

**Me siento algo incómoda cada vez que pongo la palabra "coger" por lo que significa en argentina ¿no os pasa? Así que evito usarla, pero en ocasiones me es imposible. Chicos, recordad; en España coger significa agarrar algo.**

* * *

Le costó reconocerlo, pero si, se sentía atraído por ese pirata de la familia de Barbablanca. Prefería a las mujeres que le llegaran a la altura de los hombros mínimo y pechos generosos con caderas redondeadas. Pero algo había en el talle de ese hombre que despertaba su pasión. Contempló su rostro un par de minutos, para él, Ace si era hermoso. Y bajando más los ojos, sus dedos ya anhelaban estrujar esos pectorales y juguetear con sus pezones. Pellizcó suavemente su mejilla rosada salpicada de pecas marrones. Le asaltó el terrible y pecaminoso deseo de besarlo. Rezaba como cura luchando contra los impuros deseos de la tentación. No podía dejar que descubriera su horrenda boca, o entonces no le quedaría más opción que matarlo ahí mismo. Justo ahora que había pensado un plan para salvarlo de la ira de su madre y sus hermanos por unas horas más.

No era su deber. Su objetivo para con su banda y familia era perseguir el sueño de su madre y cuidar de sus hermanos.

Ace acarició con la yema de los dedos los bíceps del General dulce, bajando con sinuosas curvas hasta su mano. Le tomo la mano y la guió a su abdomen. Katakuri le pellizcó un pezón. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Ace cual escalofrío. Katakuri no podía aguantar más, quería degustar ese delicioso néctar. En particulares ocasiones, las flores más pequeñas contenían el perfume más embriagador.

Retuvo sus ansias, pero la presión en sus pantalones se hacía cada vez más insoportable.« Cómo habré llegado a esto». Se preguntó. Tampoco explicaba que el atrevido polizonte compartiera la misma tentación. ¿O sólo estaba fingiendo para obtener más tiempo? En cualquier caso, tiempo es lo que estaba obteniendo.

—¿Amo Katakuri? ¿qué ocurre? —importunó un soldado golpeando la puerta.

Katakuri agradeció que ninguno se atreviera a abrir las puertas, aunque dudaba que interpretaran la situación a lo que en realidad sucedía. De sorpresa, Ace pasó sus piernas por los muslos del hombre mochi. Atrayendolo a sus caderas.

—Que osado—. contestó.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Katakuri se encerró en los almacenes y Tamago y el resto de soldados estaban algo preocupados. No sabían lo que estaba pasando, por mucho que pegaran la oreja a las paredes, no se oía nada. Entonces unos firmes nudillos tocaron la puerta desde dentro.

—Si, amo Katakuri. —respondió el soldado y abrió la puerta. El general dulce no pronunció palabra alguna, pero sabían de sobras que era el único que podía llamar a la puerta. Por supuesto, quien o qué hubiera entrado ahí no tenía oportunidades de salir del almacén con vida.

El general dulce subió a la cubierta con un pegote de mochi en el brazo.

—¿Qué era eso? —curioseó Tamago.

—Un sucio pirata que se pasó de listo.

—¿Un pirata? ¿de qué bando? Hay que informar a Mamá de esto.

—De eso me encargo yo. —respondió con altivez, categórico.

—claro… —Tamago se encogió de hombros, arrepentido de su osada insistencia.

—La bodega a sufrido algunos desperfectos, pero nada grave. Algunos dulces se han echado a perder, pero aún quedan bastantes, apresúrense y descarguen. —imperó—. Me desharé del cadáver ahora.

Los piratas de bajo rango obedecieron la orden del general sin rechistar.

Al fin en casa: en su mansión en la isla Komugi.

Retiró el mochi que cubría el cuerpo de Ace y lo dejó en el suelo. Ace tosió, le costaba respirar con todo ese mochi. Si había sido inteligente al aceptar la ayuda de quien le intentaba matar hace menos de un día lo sabría ahora.

—¿Donde estoy? —increpó mirando a los lados. Estaba en la entrada de un recibidor grande aparentemente normal, pero las paredes rosas tenían capa de crema, como un pastel. Y olía a dulce y crema pastelera. El deliciosos olor le despertó el apetito y su estómago volvió a gruñir.

Katakuri le dedico una mirada reprobatoria.

—Lo siento… —se acarició el abdomen, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, salvo comer.

—Vamos al baño, necesitamos una ducha. —dejó las botas en la entrada y Ace lo imitó. Con tantos hermanos, le sobraban zapatillas para los invitados. Aunque la talla más pequeña le venía algo grande.

—¿Vamos a bañarnos juntos?

La cara de Katakuri se puso roja como el tomate. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía dejar que le viera las costuras de la boca ni esos dientes anormalmente afilados.

—Mejor tu primero. ¿Necesitas que te enseñe como va la ducha?

—No puedo oler tan mal, apenas hace dos semanas desde la última vez que me di una ducha.

—Ve al baño ahora.

—Que sepas que el que me ha puesto pringoso eres tu. —replicó con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —Katakuri le mostró el sombrero naranja que había cogido del suelo.

—Si tio, gracias. —le sonrió.

Antes de tocarlo, Katakuri retiró el sombrero poniéndolo fuera del su alcance.

—Te lo dejaré en la mesa del salón. Ahora tienes que labarte.

Ace lo miró dubitativo. No le gustaba recibir órdenes, pero tampoco encontró objeción alguna.

—Está bien. Supongo que debo agradecerte por dejarme usar tu baño.

«Tienes que agradecerme muchas cosas». pensó para si mismo.

Ace se dio una larga ducha de agua caliente. Ya no le gustaba sumergirse en la bañera como antaño, pero todos necesitaban cuidar su higiene personal. Ace salió del baño con más ánimo que cuando entró con una toalla prestada sujeta al cinto. Se le antojó un poco de leche fría y no dudó en pedirle a su anfitrión. Katakuri gruñó molesto en respuesta a la petición osada del joven, pero no dudó en regalarle un botella de leche bien fría. Ace bebió con avidez.

—Te he puesto comida. Espérame. —señaló una fuente de fruta fresca y alimentos ligeros sin extra de azúcares. Ace corrió a por la comida y empezó a engullir. Quería carne o pasta más que otra cosa, pero no iba a negar una ofrenda igual de generosa.

Katakuri se metió en el baño tranquilo. Aunque Ace tuviera intensiones de escapar, no lo haría mientras tuviera hambre y él comida que darle. Se apuró en ducharse intuyendo que al moreno se ventilaba un plato lleno en dos suspiros. Cuando salió con el albornoz puesto y una toalla que le tapaba la boca descubrió a un Ace con el estómago lleno y somnoliento que se había comido hasta la mesa de galleta y chocolate.

—Mi mesa… —abrió los ojos, espantado.

—Estaba buenísima. —eructó—. Lo siento.

La vena de la frente empezó a hincharse, pero se controló. Podía mandar a hacer otra.

—No es tiempo de reposar, vamos a hacerlo. —cogió a Ace en brazos y se lo llevó a su cuarto y lo acostó en la cama. Su cama medía seis metros de altura y cuatro de ancho. Los dos cabían perfectamente.

Ace, que quería descansar como un león después de comer, se acomodó entre las sábanas rosadas y violetas y cerró los ojos.

—Nada de dormir. —le quitó de un tiró la toalla que usó para secarse y taparse.

—Ah… ¿no dormiremos un poco? —No había descansado bien los últimos tres días y quería echar una buena siesta. Porque aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo, se encontraba algo cansado y las cómodas sábanas de esa enorme cama le daba sueño.

Faltaba menos de tres horas para que diera comienzo la fiesta de cumpleaños. No podía permitirse echar una cabezada, menos teniendo un invitado desnudo en la cama.

Katakuri no esperó más y estrujó los pectorales de Ace; suaves y duros. Pellizcó los pezones y los acarició con el pulgar.

—Ugh… —arrugó el entrecejo y se mordió el labio inferior. Su expresión podía interpretarse como molesta, pero los movimiento esporádicos de su cuerpo revelaban sus ansias.

Abrió las piernas y adelantó sus caderas. Katakuri, pendiente de sus estremecimientos, bajó una mano a su entrepierna y presionó un poco con el pulgar la entrada del joven.

—Ah… —Ace se estremeció y se retiró un poco.

—¿Es tu primera vez con un hombre? —para él no lo era. Si bien prefería a las mujeres, no era la primera vez que sentía atracción por un cuerpo masculino y acababa desfogándose con algún que otro varón en las islas que visitaba.

—No… —Negó. Y era la verdad. Su primera vez fue con un hombre no hace mucho. Y si acababa haciéndolo con ese grandullón, sería su segunda vez en su vida. Pero era inevitable ponerse nervioso, sobre todo cuando parecía querer meterle un dedo.

—Tranquilo —sacó un tubo de vaselina del cajón de la cómoda al lado de la cama.

—Oh, que bien. —se alegró Ace.

—No hay que ir con prisas aunque tengamos un tiempo limitado. —se impregnó los dedos de vaselina y se acercó a la abertura de Ace.

—Oye. —protestó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No pienso dejarme meter nada. —advirtió endureciendo la mirada.

Katakuri frunció el ceño, enfadado. Pasó demasiadas cosas por alto para conseguir un polvo oportuno, pero si al final no podía conseguir eso…

—Tu te comiste los pasteles y mis donuts. Prácticamente me has dejado sin tarta en mi cumpleaños. Si no puedo merendar lo que me gusta, al menos te tendré a ti. —Lo que dijo y la forma en que lo dijo le estaba avisando de antemano a Ace lo que le esperaría. Y si se negaba aún, el enemigo resurgiría en la adusta mirada de ojos rojos de Katakuri.

—¿No eran para un niño? —le agarró los brazos.

Abochornado, su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

—Iba a formar parte de la tarta de cumpleaños… mi tarta. —y la de sus hermanos trillizos.

—Bueno… —desvió la mirada. También a él le parecía embarazosa la situación—. Pues felicidades… —sonrió débilmente.

Detrás de su vergüenza, quedaba mucha lujuria por aplacar. Su miembro palpitaba en deseos. Necesitaba prepararlo enseguida. Volvió a las caricias, despacio acarició las nalgas del joven y rozó su entrada. Ace cerró las piernas.

—No quiero eso. —espetó con tono de advertencia.

—Pero eso es lo que yo quiero.

—Y yo quiero estar arriba.

—¿Arriba? —profirió con desdén sintiéndose ultrajado.

—Si. —insistió con tono meloso. Siguió las líneas del dibujo tatuado en el brazo de Katakuri.

—¿Estás tonteando conmigo? —siempre se consideró un hombre paciente, menos para la comida. Pero entre los juegos de Ace y la asistencia obligatorio de su propio cumpleaños y sus hermanos trillizos lo estaban sacando de sus casillas. Claro que le gustaría tener la tarde y la noche libre para discutir con ese apuesto hombre que encontró en el almacén como caído del cielo, pero el tiempo se le echaba encima y llevaba mucho sin follar y no quería hacerlo apurado a última hora.

—Quiero estar encima, me siento agobiado estando aquí abajo, eres muy grande. —confesó—. Quiero estar arriba y moverme como quiera.

Katakuri no daba crédito a lo que oía. Menuda rata osada. ¿Acaso se creía que era su consolador?

Hastiado, le agarró las piernas y lo obligó a separarlas. Contempló la erección del joven, también estaba excitado e impaciente por buscar alivio. Lo único que no le complacía era su descabellada petición de macho alfa.

—Como es tu cumple, daré lo mejor de mi. —esbozó una media sonrisa socarrona.

—Te burlas de mi.

Ace tiró del albornoz y estiró la espalda y acortó la distancia entre los dos. Tiró de la toalla que cubría el cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios. Katakuri tembló de excitación. Casi nunca tenía oportunidad de dar besos en la boca, ni siquiera cuando vendaba los ojos de las mujeres se sentía lo suficientemente capaz. Ace lamió los labios y los pequeños dientes afilados que sobresalían de la comisura. Pprofirió un gemido de insistencia, exigiendo con lamidas que quería profundizar. Katakuri entreabrió los labios, dubitativo. Ae pasó los brazos por el grueso cuello del general dulce y lo atrajo hacia si. Introdujo la lengua en el interior de la boca de Katakuri; caliente y húmeda con un sabor a harina y bizcocho.

—ugh… —gimió Ace.

Katakuri se apartó de pronto. Temía que hubiera sucedido: que sus afilados dientes interrumpieran la vorágine de besos y placer y que el miedo de herir lo sobrepasara tanto que perdería toda la concentración y la pasión. En ese momento se maldijo; No quería taparle los ojos, deseaba ver con detalle cada expresión del sensual moreno. Y ahora le estaba pasando factura.

Ace lo miró con expresión de inquietud. Katakuri estaba acongojado. Lo estaba viento, tal cual era: feo y con horrendas cicatrices que dividían su boca.

El impulso de arrancar ese miedo de cuajo lo despertó del sueño. Él no debía permitir esto ni un segundo más. Levantó la mano y… Ace se se reclinó para volver a besarlo.

—No puedes pensar tanto tu próximo movimiento. Tienes que dejarte llevar. —se relamió los labios al separarse para tomar un poco de aire.

Katakuri lo abrazó. La espalda del joven eran ancha y fuerte, pero comparado con su brazos solo era un tronquito blando y caliente. Sin embargo, jamás antes se había sentido tan cercano y unido a nadie. Ya nada era igual, su concepto de "estar con alguien" cambió para siempre. Sintió como si esta fuera la primera vez que abrazaba a alguien de verdad, hasta entonces, solo rodeaba con sus brazos cuerpos calientes que prestaban su carne, a diferencia de ahora, que podía notar la calidez del alma de la persona que estaba tocando.


	4. No puedo matarlo, por eso me da pereza

Con mucho esmero y cargado de paciencia, sin que el hombre pudiera advertir su objetivo, Ace consiguió cambiar posiciones. Ahora Katakuri yacía tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama y él estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su torso.

—Estás muy bien. —comentó juguetón. Katakuri tenía la cara y el cuello rojo de excitación mezclado con vergüenza. En un mismo día, se había expuesto vulnerable ante una persona, y no podía estar más agradecido.

Pasó la lengua por las líneas coloreadas del tatuaje que cubría el torso de Katakuri. Bajando poco a poco, sus intrépidos dedos se colocaron en el miembro erecto antes que la carnosa y húmeda punta de su lengua. Katakuri se estremeció de emoción. ¿Se la iba a chupar? Esperaba que si, después de todo, lo estaba dejando hacer. Algo debía servir que le brindase tomar la posición de activo.

Ace lamió de arriba abajo el pene duro y resbaladizo de Katakuri. Lo midió cuidadosamente con las manos y se sorprendió más todavía de su tamaño. Y pensar que el tio quería meterle esa porra por donde él hacía sus necesidades. Se guardó sus pensamientos y siguió lamiendo con el mismo frenesí que comía un cucurucho de helado de cinco bolas en plena tarde de verano. Ya lo había echo antes en su primera vez, y criticaron su forma de hacerlo por falta de experiencia. Esta sería su segunda vez y no esperaba hacerlo perfecto, pero si mejor que la primera, pues aunque le molestaban las críticas escuchó todos los consejos que le dieron.

El glande era una parte muy sensible del aparato reproductor masculino, cosa que no le costaba comprender. Así que besó la punta apretando los labios. Katakuri dio un respingo de gusto. Ace se concentraba en las partes sensibles, acariciándolas, lamiéndolas con ímpetu y besándolas imprimiendo presión en los labios. Pero cuando intento metersela en la boca —ya entendía que no iba a caber entera— casi se atraganta antes de llegar a la mitad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Katakuri preocupado al verlo toser.

—No voy a poder meterla en la boca… —confesó.

Katakuri se lamentó un poco. Y empezó a preocuparse de verdad de la diferencia de estatura.

—No importa, me gusta todo lo que estás haciendo. —contestó comprensivo.

—Pásame la vaselina. —pidió tendiendo la mano abierta.

—¿En serio?

—que si hombre.

—Me llamo Katakuri, por cierto. —se le olvidó presentarse. Antes pesó que solo sería un aquí te pillo aquí te mato, sin necesidad de dar nombres. (Igual planeaba matarlo después) pero ahora los nombres cobraron importancia.

—Y yo…

—Ace. —se adelantó Katakuri. No podía evitarlo.

—¿Lo sabías? —le brillaron los ojos.

—Si, eres famoso. —Mintió. No había visto su cartel de recompensa de la Marina, pero no quería que supiera que usó el Haki de observación para predecir su nombre. De pronto, el uso de esos trucos eliminaban la gracia del encuentro.

Ace sonrió muy contento y le brillaron los ojos de orgullo. Se estaba haciendo un pirata reconocido. Abrazó a Katakuri en un arrebato de euforia. Katakuri sonrió enfático. Si hacía feliz a Ace, todo era válido.

Los abdominales de Ace empujó el miembro de Katakuri contra su estómago. El arropo entre los dos cuerpos excitaron aún más a Katakuri.

—Pásame la vaselina, anda. —volvió a pedir con tono paciente.

Katakuri le alcanzó el tubo de vaselina. Se prometió que no usaría el Haki para desvelar sorpresas. Aunque a veces no podía evitarlo, aunque durante el coito le resultaba muy difícil por no decir imposible. Encontrar la calma cuando estaba de camino a la cúspide del orgasmo era una hazaña que todavía no podía cumplir.

Ace se echó una porción generosa de sustancia en la mano. Y sin vacilar, deslizó la yema de los dedos por el recto de Katakuri.

El general dulce casi brinca de la impresión. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿La vaselina no era para él?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —sentía como los pequeños dedos de Ace se removían en su interior.

—Prepararte un poco. —respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No quiero…

—Te vas a sentir bien, lo prometo.

—Si me dejas a mi, también te lo prometo. —replicó.

—Tu pene es un poco grande para mi.

—Seguro que tu culo se dilata mejor que tu boca.

—Pues yo no aguanto más. —hizo caso omiso a la frase mordaz del hombre. Sacó los dedos y se frotó el miembro resbaladizo. Ya estaba muy cargado de sangre y lujuria. Si no la podía meter, enloquecería.

—Espera… —pidió Katakuri un tanto temeroso. Ace, con un alarde de fuerza, separó las largas e inmensas piernas de katakuri, sosteniéndolas, y con ayuda de una mano y un poco de empuje, consiguió introducirla.

—Ah… —sintió un espasmo.

Ace empezó a mover las caderas con pasmosa lentitud. No sabía como se encontraba Katakuri. Había sido muy impulsivo, apenas lo había preparado, pero sabía también como él que su miembro no supondría demasiada dificultad ni presión para un tipo tan inmenso.

Antes, pensaba que si se la llegaba a meter no notaría nada, pero ahora que se estaba moviendo dentro, la notaba perfectamente, como iba y venía y acariciaba su interior blando. Observó la cara de Ace y descubrió a un joven con la tez roja ardiente de pasión y deseo, que gemía más que respiraba. Esa preciosa visión le ayudó a combatir la vergüenza, y poco a poco, comenzó a dejarse llevar. Hoy, en riguroso secreto lo había perdido todo; su control, la calma, todas las leyendas que hablaban de su ilustre persona se habían echo añicos en un sólo día. Y no podía ser más feliz. Lo único que le faltaban eran los donuts y un pastel de cumpleaños, que esta misma tarde tendría y completaría el mejor día de todos.

Ace aceleró más y se abrazó a las anchas caderas de Katakuri, aplastando de nuevo el miembro contra su estómago. La fricción y el traqueteo entre los dos cuerpos calientes le hizo sentirse pletórico y plenamente estimulado. Gozaba más que cuando era él quien embestía y descargaba la tensión apretando un par de tetas.

Besó y pasó la lengua por los recovecos de los abdominales de Katakuri, frotó las caderas y el abdomen con unas manos ansiosas en busca de estímulo. Pasado unos minutos, la postura ya no le parecía tan cómoda y tuvo que parar de arremeter por unos segundos para posicionarse. Durante la pausa, Katakuri se planteó someter al moreno ahora que tenía una oportunidad, pero su cuerpo solo respondió abriendo más las piernas. No quería cambiar nada, solo quería que Ace continuara. Ace pasó las piernas por los muslos de Katakuri y presionó las rodillas como pinzas que se asían. Guió su miembro hacia el agujero húmedo y dilatado y empujó, moviéndose al mismo ritmo donde lo había dejado.

Katakuri gemía gozoso. Dobló la espalda y abrazó con fuerza moderada la espalda de Ace. El avance del miembro del joven y la presión de su miembro entre los dos cuerpos lo embriagaban de éxtasis. Ya no pensaba en lo bien que lo estaba pasando; porque no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar por los impulsos de una pasión carnal que lo sumergían en un remolino de deseo y orgasmos.

—Voy a correrme, no pienso apartarme. —anunció Ace con los labios fruncidos.

Katakuri no quería que lo soltara todo en su recto. Por otra parte, su cuerpo se estremeció notablemente tras escuchar las entrecortadas palabras de Ace. Y en vez de negar su descarada afirmación, intensificó los movimientos de sus caderas y ordenó sin reparo:

—Más fuerte…

Ace obedeció y subió el ritmo hasta que no aguantó más y eyaculó dentro.

Descansó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y la sacó, pringada de su esperma y vaselina. Katakuri resollaba cansado, igual que Ace, pero el joven, a pesar de haberse movido más que el, todavía no había acabado. Y además, Katakuri no había echo lo suyo aún.

—Ponte boca abajo. —pidió el moreno con voz entrecortada.

Katakuri lo miró largo y tendido. ¿Desde cuando él obedecía órdenes de alguien menor que él sin tener su sangre? Pero antes de erguirse, Ace subió para alcanzar la boca de Katakuri y besarlo con fogosidad.

Le costaba contenerse, pues como él, Katakuri quería arremeter con fuerza y devolverle los besos con más pasión. Pero no podía ser.

Katakuri abrió más la boca de lo que el moreno podía separar la mandíbula y sus lengua se entrelazaron libremente. Pararon cuando Ace necesitó tomar aire. Volvió a la carga pasando la lengua por el grueso cuello de Katakuri, bajando más, se encontró con un pezón y empezó a succionar la tetilla. Katakuri se estremeció un poco, pero lo que realmente le fascinó fueron esos dedos calurosos que le apretaban los pectorales y se deslizaban hacia abajo, palpando con ansias hasta hallar su miembro.

Ace tenía una clara idea de lo que quería hacer, pero se quedaba corto de altura y se vio obligado a bajar el cuerpo entero un par de centímetros. Juntó los dos penes y empezó a masturbarlos a la vez con la ayuda de sus dos manos. Había una diferencia notable de altura y anchura que beneficiaba mas bien a Ace en la práctica. Ace tenía mucho recorrido, estaba encima y podía maniobrar con libertad y sus pulgares cubrían bien el tema, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con el miembro de Katakuri, que este notaba todas las partes que se estaba dejando sin acariciar apropiadamente. A pesar de que no podía ser como le gustaría, la realización de la práctica le daba morbo y aumentaba su excitación.

A Ace no le quedaba mucho para volver a eyacular y no quería hacerlo fuera, sino cubierto en un sitio caliente y cómodo. Bajó un poco más y pidió otra vez que se diera la vuelta. Katakuri, más sosegado y hambriento de más experiencias, obedeció. Ace levantó los faldones del albornoz blanco y separó un poco las nalgas del hombre y arremetió contra sus duro y suave trasero.

Se aferraba a la almohada y mordía con ganas el tejido con relleno de plumas. La estaba destrozando, pero no le importaba. Los movimientos de Ace, ágiles y enérgicos, le brindaron tanto o más placer que antes. Katakuri redondeaba con sus caderas los movimientos monótonos del joven. Aunque controlaba bien los ritmos, su repertorio de movimientos de caderas era escaso. No tendría mucha experiencia, pero su juventud jugaba a su favor haciéndole más fuerte e incansable. Katakuri estaba encantado, exuberante, pletórico de alegría y placer desmedido. Había posiciones imposibles para los dos porque Ace no daba la talla —literalmente—, pero eso no evitó que Ace continuara con las mismas ganas que al inicio durante una hora. Katakuri suplía la falta de experiencia del moreno dando consejos oportunos en el momento conveniente entre jadeos y gemido, y su experimentadas y trabajadas caderas consiguió despertar más sensaciones al movimiento enriquecido por ambas partes. Ace aprendió mucho durante esa sesión de sexo, y acabo exhausto al eyacular por segunda vez.

Estaba apunto de caer tumbado sobre el colchón y echarse una larga y reparadora siesta hasta que Katakuri se volvió para mirarlo con ojos tristes y mirada suplicante. Él aún no había llegado. A pesar de todo el placer que le dio, a Katakuri todavía le quedaba un poco para llegar al culmen. Cambiaron de postura y quedaron sentados, uno frente al otro. Solo Katakuri podía mirarlo al rostro, Ace no tenía tanta fuerza para subir la mirada mientras lo hacían.

Apresurado, Ace estrechó bien los costados del general dulce e hizo acopio de fuerza de voluntad y lujuria para regalarle los últimos empujones que podía dar. Sintió los espasmos del miembro del hombre contra su abdomen seguido de un chorro de esperma que salió disparado y salpicó los cuerpos de ambos.

Ace había quedado medio muerto. Ya no podía más. Cayó rendido sobre las piernas de Katakuri, impregnado de semen.

En ese momento, Katakuri sopesó bien todo su abanico de posibilidades: Podía matarlo ahora sin ningún reparo, de forma limpia y sin rastro de sangre, pero… no podía. Echar la culpa a su agotamiento no sería mentir del todo a si mismo, pues se encontraba cansadísimo, pero podía mantenerse despierto y, obvio le quedaban fuerzas para darse una ducha y vestirse para acudir a su infaltable fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero, cuando más miraba esa cara risueña y esas mejillas rosadas y cubiertas de pecas, una ternura desbordante asaltaba su corazón. Le acarició el cabello oscuro y Ace refunfuñó algo en sueños. Aquello no había sido dolo sexo, fue algo más que aplacar el lívido de cada uno. Katakuri recordó que, cuando Ace quería besarlo, no dudaba en cesar un momento para alcanzar sus labios y devorar su boca a besos, acariciar sus hombros y estrujar sus pectorales, apretarle los pezones y restregar su rostro contra el hueco sus pechos. Para él, que hiciera algo así era una muestra de cariño y atención considerable.

Sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Ace osó a contemplar su rostro al descubierto, lo besó con picardía embriagado de lujuria sin ningún reparo.

Probablemente el joven no se detuvo a mirarlo detenidamente aunque notara algo raro, pues saciar sus ganas era lo primero. Puede que realmente no le importara el aspecto de sus fauces y que no pensara ni por asomo que era algo por lo que asustarse y mucho menos para poner freno a lo que estaban haciendo. En cualquier caso, Ace lo vio, y ese echo irreversible desembocaría en su condena final.

El joven se retorció en sueños. No estaba en una buena postura. Katakuri se recostó sobre los almohadones húmedos y destrozados. Dejó que Ace subiera —adormalidado— un poco más arriba y buscara un hueco acogedor y cálido entre el brazo y el costado de Katakuri. El general dulce no lo pensó dos veces y encajó su brazo en torno al cuerpo del chico, que dormía profundamente a pesar del olor a sudor y lo pegajoso que debía de sentir la piel.

Katakuri cogió el despertador que tenía en la cómoda y activó la alarma para que sonara dentro de una hora. Aún le quedaba tiempo para acudir a la fiesta sin retrasos. Quería descansar un poco antes de prepararse. Su intención no era dormir, sino pensar, y eso es lo que hizo; pensar y pensar…

La alarma estridente del reloj sonó perturbando el profundo sueño de Katakuri. Dio un respingo al despertarse de sopetón y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el reloj que vibraba al sacudir las campanas de latón como panderetas. La habitación se quedó en calma y Katakuri dio un largo y sonoro bostezo. Se levanto y las sábanas se le quedaron pegadas al cuerpo, estaba pegajoso y no olía muy bien. Echó la vista atrás y escudriñó entre los pliegues de la sábana.

No estaba.

Se levantó y estiró la columna y los brazos. Tenia que prepararse ya. Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y lo repasó con la mirada. El suelo estaba mojado y las toallas desordenadas. Abrió el cesto de la ropa sucia y encontró su ropa negra de cuero.

Sin más demora, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se dio una corta ducha. Era agradable quitarse todo el sudor y la suciedad de encima. Pero aunque le relajaba sentir el agua arrastrando la suciedad y frotarse con la esponja hasta hacer espuma, existía un pensamiento que no se desprendía ni se dejaba arrastrarse por el sumidero.

Ya sabía que Ace, si llegaba a despertarse mientras el dormía, se escaparía. Eso estaba bien, porque no quería lidiar con la carga de su muerte. No quería matarle, por nada del mundo. Lo único que esperaba ahora; es que el chico fuera lo bastante prudente —más listo que cuando se atrevió a meterse en la despensa de un barco pirata ajeno— para escapar sin ser atrapado. Seguro alguien lo descubriría, el mar que rodeaba las islas que conformaban Totto Land estaba lleno de espías acuáticos. La suerte lo acompañaría si salía de ese mar airoso.

Al pasar por el vestíbulo, reparó en un nuevo elemento depositado sobre el mueble del recibidor: un donut encima de una nota que rezaba: "Gracias por todo. Siento haberme comido todos esos donuts, pero guardé uno. No me acuerdo del motivo, pero supongo que a esto lo llaman destino. Espero que aún sepa bien."

Katakuri sostuvo el donut, luego de unos momentos de solemne silencio le dio un bocado. Estaba buenísimo. Nunca olvidaría el sabor de ese donut ni ese día en particular. El mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

* * *

**Si alguien se pregunta qué pasó con la tarta de cumpleaños, Streusen hizo sus propia versión de los donuts de vainilla y crema. En apariencia eran idénticos pero sabían algo distintos, pero igualmente sabían bien.**

**Y Ace consiguió reunirse con su banda —obvio— y recibió un sermón pasajero de Barbablanca y Marco.**

**Disfruté escribiendo este fic, lo tenía planteado desde hace mucho, pero no sé si me quedó como debería. Un saludo a los que hayan llegado a leer este comentario! **


End file.
